


The love of the tricksters

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, They look good together, actually im not sure if they are lovers but, dahyun is the happy third wheel, highschool enemies, momo is a flirt, sana is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: Sana has just gotten out of the airport. she finds her enemy back in high school, momo in the taxi. the car engine breaks down and they have to spend the night together.orthe first time sana actually manged to trick her long lost enemy slash crush back
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The love of the tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> so I just saw a writing challenge that said I had to fit old enemies and taxi together in a story which led me to this fic. I wrote this in a hurry and didn't re read it. it most probably has mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways hope you like reading this. as always kudos and comment are appreciated. no seriously if any of you got constructive criticism for me them please enlighten me because I do want to improve.

sana drags her violet luggage with her, looking around as she tries to find a taxi. her flight had just arrived from osaka to tokyo. the airport wasn't new to her and she knew the location of the local taxis. 

so she couldn't for the life of her understand why the parking lot was completely empty. there weren't any people around her either. it was like an apocalypse had suddenly took place and washed out civilization. sana on her part knew that was a very dramatic conclusion of the current unfortunate circumstance. but there didn't seem to be any other reason. or maybe there was, but sana didn't have enough energy to think about that.

sleeping at her parent's was hard. the only place she could get actual sleep was her own bed and no matter how hard she tried not to, she ended up turning the lights on and scrolling through her phone.

her mom had been insistent on her wearing a muffler. originally she had protested to it because it was spring and the weather was everything but cold. but now as the freezing winds of tokyo hit her body, she mentally thanked her mother. it was like she had some sixth sense to go into the future and save sana from the cold air. even if that wasn't the actual case, sana was still very thankful.

thumping her stilloes on the ground, sana walked back and forth as she waited for any uber driver in her location. the sight of no one willing to drive her home made her want to cry. her legs were piercing with pain and she just wanted to sleep peacefully in her bed.

giving up, sana plopped down to the ground. it had been an hour since she had got out of the airport and yet still she wasn't home. just when sana was about to lay down and sleep on the dusty floor, her phone tinged. a driver was in her area and they were going to pick her up. 

sana, for the second time, wanted to cry. she had never been this happy on finally getting an uber.

the yellow prius rolled in a minute after. sana assumed the owner had changed their car's color because she was more than sure the car wasn't sold in yellow color. they must really be a bright person then since sana had never seen such a bright colored car in the dull city.

the car stopped infornt of sana and she gladly stepped inside. she let out a relieved sigh as she felt the car's heater warming her bones. taking off her jacket, sana stretched her arms before looking out of the window. she watched as the raindrops started dripping slowly, washing everything with them. she had gotten shelter from the rain in time.

an akward cough was what interrupted sana's peacefully state. she turned her head sideways and realized there was a person sitting on the seat next to her. 

they had their hair falling down to their shoulders, sunglasses sitting on their nose. sana stared at their sharp jawline, internally gushing at how attractive it looked. sana's eyes traveled down to their neck where she saw three moles together. 

she felt like she had seen that somewhere. that's when a sudden light bulb went off in her head. 

"missed me, minatozaki?" a slick and smooth voice called out.

"you wish, hirai" sana scoffed at the audacity. she thought after all those years momo might have gotten mature, a little bit rationality may have got to her head. 

but there she was, sitting with her legs crossed and that annoying smirk on her face like the bitch sana knew she was. 

hirai momo was the person sana hated the most during her high school years. it had all begun when during her cheerleading practice, sana's chain got stolen and she later found it peeking out from momo's bag. sana had complained to the teachers but they simply didn't believe her. because how could momo, the goody two shoes and the apple of everyone's eye, could do something like that. it fueled sana up. 

after that incident, sana would make sure to throw endless scowls in the short haired girl's way, who didn't hesitate to give her a middle finger in return. momo stole a few things from sana again, which didn't even matter much to sana but she still wanted to regain her pride. she demanded for momo's bag to be checked. nothing of sana's was in there. momo faked a few tears infront of the crowd and when no one was looking she winked in sana's direction.

so to say sana hated her was a complete understatement.

minatozaki sana absolutely despised hirai momo.

"good to see you still haven't changed. you're still the same stuck up bitch. but you have gotten prettier, i must say"

the comment made sana malfunction. at first she really wanted to punch her but the last statement took a toll on her. momo laid emphasis on "prettier", which meant that she had always found her pretty and now even more. 

sana flushed and looked away to avoid eye contact. this was wrong. her pride kept telling her to stop being an idiot, but her heart always took control of her. 

momo chuckled at sana's reaction and moved forward to push her strand back. the driver, whom sana just noticed, was apparent having fun by seeing them being a mess and turned on the radio. 

the soothing sound of a sweet lullaby reverberated through the speakers, lulling sana to sleep. she closed her eyes, all those days of her spent sleepless finally getting to her. 

the last thing sana heard was the puckering sound of momo's chapped lips pressing together.

"are there seriously no mechanics in here?"

"if there were, i would know. but all of them are located in the city"

"well why the hell would you even drive us in the middle of nowhere?"

"it was a shortcut"

sana's eyes fluttered open. her back hurt from lying in an akward position. once she realized her head was placed on momo's shoulder she backed away in a jerk.

"what happened?"

"the engine broke down" responded the blond driver in the front seat with an apologizetic tone.

sensing sana's worry about how they'll get back home, momo spoke "there aren't any mechanics close. its way too dark outside and it would be best if we just spent the night here"

sana raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "here as in?"

"this car, obviously"

"you wanna spend the whole night in a car?"

"do you have a better option?"

sana glanced outside the window. it was indeed pitch black outside. there weren't any street lights either. it would be dangerous to drive further. 

momo was right. sana shrunk into her seat. she hated that the other girl always had a point. her pride was in shambles.

eventually, they got out of the car to make a fire. it was cold and they couldn't rely on the vehicle's heater forever. 

the driver, whose name sana now knew as dahyun, grabbed the pieces of wood on the ground. momo squatted down to rub the pieces together to create the fire. 

the warm red and orange ball soon ignited, illuminating streaks on the girls faces. they sat down around it, forming a circle.

momo pressed her thin sweater close to herself, her body shivering slightly. sana noticed her discomfort and took off her jacket. she draped it around momo's shoulders who was about to protest before she saw that sana was wearing another one underneath. sana's mother was crazy about layering up her daughter up, not giving the cold a single chance to touch her baby.

sana thought that dahyun might feel akward by their actions but her smile never left her face. the girl grinned so wide that sana started to get concerned about her jaw.

dahyun went back to grab food from her car. thankfully, she kept snacks everywhere. sana and dahyun munched on the packet of doritos while momo ate her salted chips.

when it got late momo and sana went back to the car while dahyun insisted she'll join them after a phonecall. they hesitantly left her.

an akward silence enveloped them. sana looked down at hands, playing with her fingers. she felt nervous. it had been a while since she had felt that way. after all, as a lawyer, she didn't have the chance to feel that way. she couldn't ever loose her composure and had to make sure her words left an effect on people.

but right now, she was just sana, not lawyer minatozaki. 

she could feel momo staring at her. she looked at her and her breath got hitched in her throat.

momo had always been beautiful. but right now, with only a few parts of her face visible by the aid of the moonlight was a sight beyond words. she looked magical, like a creature from another world. 

sana had an urge to get close to her. and for the first time, she shoved away the logical consequences of her actions far away and slowly closed the distance between them.

their lips pressed together. for sana, it felt like she was kissing a flower. momo's lips were gentle and feather like. 

sana titled her head to get closer to her. momo gestured towards her lap and sana followed, her legs locking around momo's waist. the younger girl caressed sana's cheeks, lovingly pressing her lips to her jaw. 

sana played with momo's belt while she placed kisses all over her collarbones. 

they kissed once again and kept their faces close to each other. they stayed like that for a while before sana broke into a fit of giggles. momo smiled softly at the sight and pressed on last kiss to sana's forehead.

the next morning sana woke up with the car moving. dahyun looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled.

"got the car fixed. momo got off but she left a letter for you"

sana grabbed the letter next to her.

[didn't believe you'd still fall for my antics after all these years minatozaki. until next time.

yours, momo ]

the realization hit. sana hurriedly took out her wallet from her purse. it was indeed empty.

sana chuckled at how momo's action backfired.

she had manged to trick momo too. it would be fun to see momo's reaction when she found out that her credit cards were all taken by sana.

well, atleast now sana had her number.


End file.
